Strange Days with Team 7
by Momoko Hatake
Summary: My first Fanfic...Not the greatest thing on the planet but...oh well. Hari is a girl shinobi placed with team 7. Hilarity and fights ensue as she falls in love with her sensei and every genin around her cept for Sasuke Possible Bishonen and Yuri.


Hey all…This is Momoko Hatake

Just letting you know that this is my first time submitting on Fanfiction. I know my stuff's probably not the best, but I've gotten the nerve up (with help from my Wife-Black Ice Phoenix Wolf.) and I'm giving you the first chapter of my fanfic. I don't know where this is going or what I'm going to name it but yeah. Enjoy and comment or critique if you wish

"Ugh….When are we going to bust out of this place?"

"Why ask me? I hate this place just as much as you do…"

Two shinobi were sitting outside on the branch of a tree, both bored out of their minds. They sat back to back as they gazed up at the sky in some hope of amusement.

"Heh, that cloud looks like a bowl of Ramen." The boy shinobi pointed out.

"Naruto…everything to you is ramen." The girl brushed her hair out of her eyes. She could never get her hair to behave the way she wanted it. Not with barrettes, straightening irons, moose, gel, or anything else for that matter. A curse, she called it. The mane of a lion, but even less tame.

The girl envied how boys hair could just be slept on and look like it had been worked on for hours. She spun around and thrust her hands upon his head.

"HEY!" Naruto squirmed under her hold, "Let go of me!"

"Stay still!" She smacked him on the head with the palm of her hand, "I like messing with your hair…"

Naruto crossed his arms and huffed. He never could get why girls were so weird. They loved to mess with anything and everything, and he hated that.

"SASUKE-KUN!" A whiny voice called across the school grounds. A boy with raven's feather hair, it actually looked like the butt of a crow, stopped in mid step.

'Oh great,' He thought, 'Not Sakura again….'

The pink haired girl caught up to him,

"Sasuke! Why do you walk so fast?" She looked as bright as a black crayon.

Sasuke sighed, "I wanted to see where Naruto ran off to."

Sakura became flustered, "Why do you care about a stupid, air-headed, blond idiot like Naruto? He's nothing special! Is it because you got kissed by him today? If so, are you gay Sasuke-kun?"

"NO I'M NOT GAY!" Sasuke stomped off, "Don't talk to me ever again!"

Sakura gasped…

'Way to go Sakura…Why can't you control your mouth?'

"Naruto-Kuuuuuuuunnn," The girl shinobi draped herself over Naruto, "Do you like anyone?"

Naruto blushed, "W-well, I kinda like Sakura…"

The girl's eyebrow twitched, "And why so?"

"She's pretty…." Naruto said.

"Well she's an idiot and I DON'T approve of her…" The girl huffed. She crossed her arms and turned away. 'How could Naruto go for such a ditz?' She wondered

Naruto looked surprised, "Why do I care if you don't approve of her. You're not my mom!" The blond idiot stuck out his tongue. The girl just looked at him with disgust.

"Well someone has to be. You would just run rampant, not thinking if I weren't here…" She hated the fact that Naruto didn't have parents. He would have turned into an okay kid if he had had some parents around. But then she considered the fact the she HERSELF had no parents to speak of. She knew she had a mother…somewhere, but she just didn't know where.

"Psssh. Whatever." Naruto turned away from her. She always had to ruin things. The setting and the mood was right, she was ready to cop a feel(he knew it!). But no, Hari-chan always had to be so damn serious.

"Oi! Naruto!"

Both of the shinobi looked down from the tree to see a dark haired boy below them. They sighed simultaneously.

"What do ya waaaaant?" Hari whined as she flopped over onto the branch. She was really starting to get tired of this guy.

Naruto elbowed Hari in the side, "Maybe he wants another kiss?" The blond puckered up his lips, "Oh Naruto! You gave me feelings I never realized!" The two laughed so hard they almost fell out of the tree.

"Hmph." was Sasuke's only reply. How could those two be goofing off without a care?

"There you are Sasuke-kun!" Sakura ran up to Sasuke and hugged him tightly, "I was so worried that you had gotten lost!"

Sasuke pushed her away, "How could I get lost? I'm the last surviving member of the Uchiha clan! Lost my ass!"

Hari saw an opening, "Well you better get onto mating quickly, unless you want the 'Almighty and Powerful' Uchiha clan to die out! Oh wait! I forgot. You're gay." Naruto and Hari fell out of the tree laughing and continued to laugh even though they landed flat on their backs.

"So these are my brats huh?"

Iruka, Naruto's previous sensei, nodded.

"Hopefully Naruto won't be as much of a pain as he was to me."

The gray haired man stared blankly with his uncovered eye at the paper and sighed.

Iruka seemed concerned, "What's wrong?"

"I get an extra member? Seems quite odd that I'm the only one to receive one more shinobi…"

Iruka fuddled with his papers, "Well, she arrived at the last minute and took her exams in record time. I was surprised that she just appeared with previous training. Normally it takes at least a full year before someone can become a Genin."

The man raised an eyebrow, "But still, my team is only number seven. Shouldn't she have been placed with the Rookie Nine?"

Another man got right in the gray-haired man's face, "What did you call my team, Kakashi?" His eyes were ablaze with fury.

Kakashi rolled his eyes, "I didn't know I was talking about your team…but since you cleared that up for me I guess we all know."

The green leotard wearing brute backed up and scoffed at Kakashi, "Mark my words Hatake, I will make you pay for this." He stomped off as the other Jonin busted their sides with laughter. Iruka sighed.

"I wonder how long it will take for him to notice…"

In again came the man with a crazed look in his eye. He held up a piece of paper with something scribbled on it and put it right up to Kakashi's face. Kakashi blinked at it for a couple of seconds before the man exploded.

"WHAT IS THIS?!?!"

Kakashi scratched the back of his head, "Well, I don't know…I was about to ask you the same thing." Iruka hung his head and sighed once more.

This guy was at his wit's end, "Don't give me that retarded shit! You're acting like a freaking genin!" He crumpled up the paper and threw it at Kakashi, "You think this is funny? You think this is some kind of joke?"

Kakashi smiled, "Well duh." Again the other Jonin cracked up. But Kakashi lightened up and threw an arm around his fellow Jonin's shoulder. "Come on Gai…We're all friends here right? What's a little embarrassment between friends?"

Gai shoved Kakashi away, "Friends?" He questioned, "Yeah right! More like eternal rivals." Gai turned about faced a walked off.

"Mark my words Hatake…mark my words…."

"Ow!" Hari crashed against a tree, "What the hell was that for?!"

Sasuke readied for another strike, "For calling me GAY!" He threw a punch at her stomach. Hari did a rolling dodge and steadied herself.

"Heh, it's nothing but the truth pretty boy." She crossed her arms in defense of Sasuke's blows. Naruto ran up behind the boy and tried to hold him back.

"Come on Sasuke! We were just…" Sasuke threw his head backwards and collided with Naruto's nose. Naruto yelped and let go of Sasuke to check out his nose. "What the fuck dude! That hurt!" Sasuke threw a wave of hits at Naruto and a couple of kicks that made him topple over. Hari eyed Sakura and glared.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Sakura looked flustered, "I, well…um…I don't…"

Hari groaned, "Just go back and find our Jonin. Tell him that a pipsqueak won't stop making trouble!" She jumped back into the fight and tired to settle things out, but Sasuke was in a blind fury.

All Sakura could do was what she was told. She ran back to the academy with her full speed. She wish she could have stayed, to see her Sasuke look totally cool. But no, Hari had to send her off because she was acting "useless". Feh, what made her so important? Just because she stayed and fought? She started the stupid fight in the first place! If she hadn't of called Sasuke gay and a faggot then maybe none of this would have ever happened! And the nerve of her trying to blame perfect Sasuke! He could do nothing wrong, he was an angel lost adrift in the sea of the imperfects. His elegant black hair, his smoldering black eyes Sakura sighed passionately and leaned up against a tree.

"Oh Sasuke…you're so beautiful." She changed her hair up a little and deepened her voice. "Hn. Like I already don't know…" Sakura gasped dramatically, "Oh Sasuke I'm terribly sorry! I didn't mean to.." She spun around and pressed her imaginary self against the tree. "Shhhhhh….it's okay. It's natural for someone to express their gratitude towards my beauty." She flipped roles again, "Oh Sasuke!" She orgasmed.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Sakura spun around. A Jonin stood behind her. She blushed and coughed.

"Um…How much of that…?"

The Jonin laughed, "Since you paused at that tree. I was walking up and I didn't want to miss the opportunity to capture idiocy in the making."

Sakura became flustered. "Um well…I…could you…?"

The Jonin nodded, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone; just as long as you won't continue to do that during our training okay?" He winked.

Sakura nodded but then halted, "_Our_ training? Wait! Does that mean you're my Sensei?"

The man nodded once more, 'God my head's gonna fall of is this chick doesn't stop with the dumb questions…she must really be a blond.'

Sakura ran up to him and grabbed his arm, "Come on we have to hurry! Sasuke's in a fight!"

"Huh?"

Naruto was crouched in front of Hari, trying to deflect Sasuke's kunai with his shuriken. Both of them were bloody and covered in bumps and bruises and Sasuke had barely a paper cut. Sakura and the Jonin hid behind a series of trees. The man looked surprised at the scene before him.

"What got up that kid's ass?" Sakura looked at the man curiously. The man looked at her. "I mean seriously! Look at those two!" He jumped out into the middle of the brawl and in a matter of milliseconds it was all over. Sasuke was in the ground with only his head poking out and Naruto and Hari were tied up together. Sasuke and Hari were both trying to get out of their confinements while Naruto just breathed heavily.

"Come on! Let me go! I can take the whiney bitch on my own!!!!"

"Oh yeah?! YOU HAD TO HAVE A BOY COVER FOR YOUR SORRY ASS!!"

The Jonin rolled his eyes and smacked them both, "Enough! I've heard of perseverance but you guys are just idiots! I was right to worry about getting you sorry ass brats! You are the worst thing I've seen today! How come you guys think you can become anything higher than a genin when you act like five year olds!"

Sakura flinched, 'Jeeze…they're getting the third degree.'

Hari raised her voice, "It's his fault for being an over sensitive little bitch! I could take harder insults than that while being beaten with a hot iron!!!!!"

The Jonin slapped her again, "Shut up! I didn't say you could talk! And what makes you think I would _let _you open you smart ass trap with what I've just seen!?"

Hari hung her head, "How much…?"

"Enough." The man replied, "Enough to know who egged on whom." He sighed and scratched the back of his neck, "Look. I know we came off to a bad start but you guys are going to have to get used to my rough tactics. I'm your new Sensei and you guys are going to like it." He glanced at Hari but her head was still hung.

"Are you serious?!? An old man is our teach?" Naruto's squeaky voice rung loud and clear.

The Jonin turned slowly towards Naruto, "Excuse me?"

Sakura slapped a hand to her forehead, 'Nice going Naruto…now he thinks we're all idiots.'

Naruto scrunched up his face, "I mean look at your hair! I bet it grayer than the Hokage's nose hairs!" He began laughing hysterically.

The Jonin sighed, 'I have a long life ahead of me…'


End file.
